broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Midnight Flare Detailed History
Original page - Midnight Flare 'History' Midnight Flare is Twilight Sparkle's long lost brother. When Twilight Sparkle was still young he left his family to become a great flyer, and to learn how to master his powerful fire magic. Midinight traveled to Cloudsdale to enroll in flight school. Here, he met two young ponies named rainbow dash, and Fluttershy. He started out being one of the "social outcasts" along with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Overtime he became good friends with these two ponies, but gained more of a special connection with Rainbow Dash. One day during a flight training course, three bullies were making fun of Fluttershy for being a weak flyer, so Rainbow Dash jumped in to defend her. To prove herself Rainbow Dash challenged the 3 bullies to a race. Midnight was sitting on the sidelines while Fluttershy waved the checkered flag to start the race. As the race started Rainbow Dash knocked Fluttershy off of the cloud she stood on causing her to fall to the ground. Seeing this Midnight dashed down as fast as he could to try and save her. He then saw a group of butterflies and woodland critters save her from falling to her death. He stopped mid air to catch his breath. Suddenly Rainbow Dash came flying towards the ground and bouncing back up causing what she calls (and we here all know about) a "Sonic Rainboom". Unfortunately, Midnight Flare was at the perfectly level with the sonic rainboom, and it hit him as he was catching his breath on his left side. Completely destroying his left wing causing him to fall to the ground where he then cried out for help while in pain and agony. A shard of Nightmare Moon appeared and told him she could heal him but he would have to do something for her. Midnight agreed on the arrangement and Nightmare absorbed herself into him healing him but was under the control of Nightmare moon. She was trying to convince Midnight that he should punish Rainbow for hurting him, but Midnight resisted and Nightmare took control of his body and began hunting for Rainbow Dash. Nightmare Moon, controlling Midnight Flare, returned to the cabin Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Midnight were staying. Rainbow came out to greet him saying how worried she had been when he didn't come back that night. Midnight apologized to her saying he had to kill her. Midnight pleaded with Nightmare begging her not to make him kill Rainbow. Rainbow unsure of what he meant narrowly escaped a jet of fire he shot at her. Midnight tried to tell her that only the elements of harmony could stop him, But Nightmare was quick to stop him. He then told her to do anything to stop Nightmare even if it involved his own death. For 5 years she has been following Rainbow Dash seeking her revenge. During the 5 years chase Midnight had an outburst at Nightmare saying that he could have found Rainbow Dash faster than she could. She then challenged Midnight to prove he was a hunter. He tracked down the 3 bullies that had once caused Rainbow, Fluttershy, and him trouble in the flight school. He confronts the three in Cloudsdale weather maker center and kills them with his fire. After killing the bullies Midnight the goes out to confront Gilda the gryphon who apparently hated Midnight from the first day of flight school. He confronts her in an alleyway and kills her with a fire ball. Midnight was happy and unhappy at what he had done. One day while he was walking through some randon town, he watched a magic show starring "The Great and Powerful Trixie". As he watched he heard of a tale about how Trixie was confronted by a Purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. Trixie claimed that the unicorn had brought an Ursa Minor to vanquish her, but Trixie boasted how she had vanquished both Twilight and the Ursa Minor. Hearing this Midnight forcefully asked what Trixie lent by vanquished. She replied telling him she had killed her. Furious and hurt Midnight confronted Trixie asking why she had killed his sister. As Midnight got angrier at Trixie the more control Nightmare had over him. Midnight then leaves for PonyVille leaving Trixie to his fire ball burning her to ash. When Midnight gets to PonyVille he is relieved to see Twilight alive. Midnight requests to Nightmare if he is able to speak to his sister in Private. Twilight asks her brother why he left her and his parents behind all those years ago. Midnight told her he left for their safety because he couldn't control his magic. Meanwhile Nightmare Moon ,growing bored, starts to take control again over Midnight's body. Midnight warned Twilight to get her friends and run away from PonyVille. A white flash could be seen in Twilight's home, a teleportation flash. Nightmare then proceeded to fly to Canterlot where she believed they had gone. Nightmare first ran into Prince BlueBlood. Before he could say anything Nightmare killed him with a jab to his neck. Rainbow had just come down the hall when she saw the prince's death. She and the rest of her friends were teleport with the elements just outside of Canterlot castle. Nightmare and inevitably Midnight were engaged in combat with the princesses. The two were able to drive Nightmare right into the elements trap. Rainbow didn't want to use them because Midnight told her once Nightmare was gone he would go back to the way he was before Nightmare healed him. But she also remembered that he told her to do whatever it took to kill Nightmare even if it killed him. Nightmare knew what was about to happen and tried to take out Fluttershy but Rainbow Dash knock Fluttershy out of the way. Then the 6 used the elements after the princesses said they would try to save Midnight. The elements hit Nightmare with a rainbow trail, screaming her death scream. When the flash faded there was a crater with Midnight in the center of it. Immediately the princesses went to work healing him. The healing process was very painful. His wing was repaired from scratch. He rose in the air as he fully healed the fell back down to the ground. Rainbow screamed thinking Midnight was dead. As he started moving Rainbow came down to meet him and that's where he kissed her for the first time. Midnight then heard Nightmare's voice and he knew she wasn't gone. He then told Rainbow that he had to go but she would see him again.